Working For Tom Nook
by Jessamine Diane
Summary: A short story about all the horrendous work Tom Nook forces you to do when you start a new game. Not my best work but it's a good giggle. Rated K  to be on the safe side.


**Working For Tom Nook**

**By Jessamine Diane**

**Hi all! This is my first story for Animal Crossings so I hope you like it! I wrote this ages ago whilst playing Let's Go To The City, I found it in one of my old notebooks and realised that it's actually pretty funny so I decided to upload it. This story is complete so do not expect any updates, I may however write another seperate story for Animal Crossings in the future. ****Not my best work, but it's a good giggle so worth a read I guess.**

**Please review! Critique is appreciated but do not flame me and/or others.**

**

* * *

**

First task for Tom Nook is to change into a work uniform.  
I scream at him that he is a pervert and I want to do so in private. I change outside Town Hall away from Tom.

Next he tells me to plant some flowers and saplings outside his shop.  
I go outside, put my old dress back on and plant the flowers around my house. The saplings get planted in random places around town that aren't even remotely near Tom's damn shop.  
Can I just say that Tom Nooks shop is quite far away from my house so I had to walk a hell of a long distance just to plant those flowers in the wrong place. I mean, if you're gonna have a shop, why have it in such an isolated location? Seriously, it's right at the back of town!

When I eventually get back, ol' Tom yells at me for not being in uniform. He gave me this really long and boring lecture. Something about 'Kids these days not understanding how to dress for the job'. Whatever.  
This is slavery. It's bad enough _without_ the ugly and unfashionable outfit that we apparently 'have' to wear. Needless to say, I completely ignore this lecture and continue to wear my dress which is MUCH better than his uniform.

Next he makes me take some furniture to Amelia. (Amelia being this ugly bird-type thing that lives in my town) Still, at least Amelia gave me a pear dresser. Now_ that_ will come in handy. (usually when you start anew they give you something totally useless) But then she asks when my birthday is. Nosy cow. Well okay, bird.

Tom has yet more jobs for me when I return! Grrrr... He's such a slave driver, it's not fair. This should be quite fun though, write a letter to Mitzi.  
Mitzi is this adorable cat and I've decided that she is my friend.  
Tom could have given me nicer paper to write on though,

Next, yes, _next_, I had to deliver a carpet to this hippo dude. Hold on, is Harry a hippo? Not sure.  
Anyway, I had to walk twenty-two steps to get to him and I am **EXAUSTED**!  
Anyway, I hand him the floor and he gives me a palace tile in return. That'll come in useful too, I can sell it for some quick bells!

Ugh! When I get back Tom has _more_ work for me. Doesn't this count as child labour? Not the yucky, blood, sweat and tears kind, the forcing teenage girls to work against their will despite being... Well, teenaged.  
Oh, I get to deliver a watering can to Mitzi! Oh, will do.  
I'll just stop and chat for a while!  
Mawahahahaha!  
Awwww! Bless, I think Mitzi likes Tokyo Mew Mew! She keeps saying 'Mew' as her catchphrase. There! We have something in common. I **LOVE** Tokyo Mew Mew.  
We have a good chat about the letter I sent her earlier then she apologises for keeping me from working. HA! Like I care!

Surely that's it now! Oh, it's not. Another task. Whoop de doo.  
I have to... Write an advert for Tom Nooks Shop on the town bulletin board. This is **ALWAYS** fun! The beauty is, he doesn't actually tell you what to write so...

'_TOM NOOK WEARS LADIES UNDERWEAR FROM MARKS AND SPENCERS AND HAS A PROBLEM WITH HIS BOWELS.'_

I trail back to Tom's shop where he does a _GLORIOUS_ thing! He tells me I am done! I'm _DONE_! Good-bye job. **HALLELUJAH!** He even told me my work was **GOOD**. Ha. Wait until he sees where I planted the flowers and saplings, not to mention that lovely message on the bulletin board.

THE END


End file.
